


Dare

by ladybug114



Series: Teen Wolf AUs [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug114/pseuds/ladybug114
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That stupid thing I dared you to do sent you to the hospital au<br/>"She felt like an idiot. A complete, total, idiot. Everyone had warned her—don’t go to the party. Stupid stuff happens at those parties. She just wanted to have fun. This was college, and didn’t everyone go to parties in college? Okay, so maybe she could have picked a different party to go to, but everyone talked about Hale parties."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my "Teen Wolf AUs" series- I have a list of AU prompts, and I'm writing for them with a bunch of different pairings. Suggestions are also welcome!

She felt like an idiot. A complete, total, idiot. Everyone had warned her—don’t go to the party. Stupid stuff happens at those parties. She just wanted to have fun. This was college, and didn’t everyone go to parties in college? Okay, so maybe she could have picked a different party to go to, but everyone talked about Hale parties.

Laura Hale had thrown the first one, but then she got kicked out of school, and her younger brother Derek continued the tradition. Derek Hale’s parties became known for three things—drinking, dating, and dares.

Most people went with dates, everyone got drunk, and anyone who was anyone accepted a dare.

When Allison Argent went to Derek’s party, she only really planned on accomplishing one of those things. She wanted to get drunk. And she did, but when she did, she also got stupid.

And at a Hale party, everyone else got drunk and stupid too.

Like Scott McCall, the star of the lacrosse team. A few hours into the party, he jumped up onto a table, totally drunk.

“I’ve been told there are usually dares at these parties,” he shouted confidently, and conversation died around him. “Or was that just a rumor?” Scott looked at Derek, who was standing nearby and smirking.

“No, that’s true,” Derek shouted back. “What, you volunteering?”

Scott looked hesitant for a second, but then everyone started to jeer and shout and he grinned. “Why the hell not?” he exclaimed, and everyone cheered.

Allison watched the proceedings with a small smile. She wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but she had a bit of a crush on Scott. He was hot, he was athletic, he was funny, and he was smart. The perfect combination, if you asked her.

“Alright Derek,” Scott continued, “how does this work? Who comes up with the dare?”

“Oh, that depends. You can pick someone, if you want, or you can let me pick someone. One thing though,” Derek added with a smirk, “I recommend not picking me to come up with it.”

Everyone laughed and cheered at that too, and Scott seemed to get caught up in the excitement. “Alright hot shot,” he said with a grin, “you pick someone.”

Derek looked around the room for a moment, and Allison had to laugh at the eager expressions on the faces of some of the girls. She knew exactly what they were thinking.

Suddenly Derek seemed to come to a decision. “Allison Argent,” he said confidently, and Allison jumped. “You got something good?”

Everyone’s eyes turned to Allison, including Scott’s, and her mouth went dry. The attention, the pressure, and the alcohol were making her head fuzzy, and she blurted out the first thing that came into her head. “I dare you to climb onto the roof of the house!”

Scott looked horrified, but everyone else was cheering and hollering.

And in that moment, Allison wanted to slap herself. Why had she said that? The Hale house was two stories tall, and Scott was drunk. He could fall and injure himself, making it impossible for him to finish the lacrosse season. She wanted to take it back, but knew enough about Derek’s parties to know that that was impossible. Once a dare had been given, the victim could either complete the dare or be labelled a coward.

And Scott McCall was not a coward.

“Alright, Allison,” Scott shouted, standing up straighter. “I accept your dare. On one condition.”

“What condition?” she shouted back, a little nervous now. What could Scott, one of the most popular boys in school, want?

Scott grinned mischievously. “You’ll give me a kiss if I complete it.”

If the other guests had been excited before, they went wild at that. Allison felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks, but she nodded anyway. What the hell, right? It was her first big college party, and Scott was probably the hottest guy in school.

Besides, the chances of him actually completing the dare were pretty slim.

“Alright,” Derek said, cutting off the cheers, “I guess we’re moving this party outside.”

…

Allison had a front row seat to her own stupidity. Derek had helped her shove to the front of the crowd so she could watch Scott try to climb up the side of a house.

At first, he did okay. The Hale house was a bit old, so there were some vines up one side of the house. He used those, and the edge of the porch, and the windows, and soon enough, Scott had passed the first story. Everyone was going crazy, but Allison merely watched in terrified silence. She was starting to sober up, and this idea was sounding even more idiotic every second.

And Scott kept getting farther off the ground.

For a moment, it seemed like he was going to make it. He was holding onto the edge of the roof when he turned his head, looked straight at Allison, and winked.

Before Allison had time to process what that meant, Scott was pulling himself up and the crowd was screaming and cheering.

But then his left hand slipped.

Everyone gasped as Scott held onto the roof of the house with only one hand. He didn’t look nearly as confident now—in fact, he looked terrified. And then, almost in slow motion, Scott’s right hand slipped too, and he was falling.

Everyone screamed as Scott fell, but only Allison ran. She could see that he was going to land on some bushes, which should break his fall a little, but he would still be injured.  
And she knew how to handle that.

Sure enough, when Scott hit the ground, there was a crack and Scott shouted in pain.

“Someone call an ambulance!” Allison shouted, not bothering to look to see if someone was listening to her. “Alright, Scott,” Allison said when she reached the spot where he was lying, “what hurts?”

“My… my arm,” he groaned, eyes squeezed shut. “That was stupid, wasn’t it?”

“Yes it was,” Allison agreed, eyeing Scott’s arms. Immediately, her eyes were drawn to his left arm, which was bent in the wrong direction. She winced in sympathy. “I think your arm is broken. Just stay still, okay?”

“Do you… know much about broken bones?” Scott gasped, opening his eyes and smiling at her.

Allison just raised an eyebrow. “I’m studying to be a doctor,” she answered calmly, “so yes, I would say so. I could set your arm myself, but the ambulance should be on its way, so I won’t bother.” She turned around, trying to confirm that someone had called 911, and locked eyes with Derek, who nodded.

“So,” Scott said, still looking at her, “Guess I don’t get that kiss now, huh?”

Allison couldn’t help it—she laughed. Scott was lying in a bush, his arm completely bent out of shape, and that was the first thing he wanted to know? “We’ll see,” she responded playfully. “You look pretty pathetic lying there.”

Scott pouted, which just made Allison laugh harder.

At that moment, she heard sirens moving closer to their location. An ambulance pulled into the driveway, and Allison took a step back as paramedics moved toward them with a stretcher. “His left arm is broken,” she told them, “but I’m not sure how bad. I didn’t want to move him to check, just in case anything else is wrong.”

One of them nodded at her. “Thanks. You wanna ride with him to the hospital?”

“Oh. Um…” she started, a little taken aback. She was considering saying no, but a look at Scott’s hopeful face made the decision for her. “Alright,” she agreed, moving to follow them to the ambulance.

…

Two hours later, Allison found herself sitting in a hospital room at 3 o’clock in the morning waiting for Scott to wake up from his drugged sleep. His arm had been set with no issues, but he’d be in a cast for a few months.

So no more lacrosse for the rest of the season.

And if Allison had felt like a stupid ass before, she felt like an even bigger one now. At least she could say that she stayed with him at the hospital, even if it was her fault that he was there.

“Allison?”

Allison’s head whipped around so that her eyes met with Scott’s, which looked exhausted but were open. “Hey,” she smiled, “you’re awake.”

Scott blinked blearily. “Sort of,” he answered, smiling back. “Thanks for sitting with me.”

“Yeah, well,” Allison responded, a little embarrassed, “it was the least I could do. Seriously, if you need anything, just tell me. It’s my fault that you’re sitting in a hospital bed and probably won’t be able to play lacrosse again this year.”

“If you’re looking for ways to make it up to me,” Scott responded, his smile growing, “I’m still waiting for that kiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](http://www.ladybuglover114.tumblr.com)!


End file.
